Heart of Ice
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Sequel to Chronicles of Zoicite & Ami, This is the love story of Minako and Kunzite. It begins in the 30th century after the coronation of the king and queen of Crystal Tokyo. Will Minako be able to melt the heart of her first love or is it too late?
1. Prologue

Hey guys I'm back! Now its time for Minako and Sailor Venus' story. Hope you enjoy. Remember to read and review. The more you review the quicker I write chapters.

Her name was Sailor V. You might know her as Sailor Venus or Minako Aino but she had her own story

that needed completing. Sure she had crushes and boyfriends of her own. Lets start with Ace Kaitou

they fell madly in love but when she broke up with him he placed a curse on her telling her that her

love would be hopeless for all time but her first love was Lord Kunzite the first Shittenou of Earth

during the Silver Millennium. This was an unlikely couple because Lord Kunzite was a very stoic man

while Princess Minako was very outgoing. The one thing they had in common was they were both

leaders and great ones at that. Unlike Zoicite and Ami they had met in the training room. Minako was

training for the future battle with Beryl and Serenity was showing the Shittenous around the castle.

"And this is the training room. Oh! This is the leader of the senshi Sailor Venus."

Kunzite measured her up from her short skirt to her long blonde hair. She had no place in a training

room fighting she should be having tea parties with the princess talking about...whatever girls talk

about. He scowled and Sailor Venus noticed.

"Is there a problem Lord Kunzite?" she asked sweetly plastering on a sweet smile

"I was just wondering if you could show me an attack. Is it something with flowers or perhaps hearts?"

He said his fellow shittenou laughed and Sailor Venus glared at him then smiled sweetly once more.

"I'd love too."

"Rolling heart vibration!!"

He fell down to the ground immediately. The senshi who had just walked in giggled. She smiled

victoriously.

"I was still attacked by hearts" He mumbled

It was their first meeting but it certainly wasn't their last. Time went by and they eventually fell in love.

They were two opposites but as they say opposites attract and they were certainly attracted. Darkness

came snuck up on them both though. Endymion sent Kunzite to check out an area that had been raided

by the Dark Kingdom. Zoicite had offered to go with him but Kunzite worked alone. When he came

back he was different colder then normal and Minako noticed.

"Kunzite you've been acting strange lately."

"How so?"

I shrugged "You just seem different colder."

He ignored what I was saying and said, "Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me Mina-chan."

"I can't I mean I can but not right now."

"Why?" he growled

"Not until after we defeat Beryl. You know that!"

He stormed out before I could get another word.

-----------------------------------------The last battle--------------------------------------------------------------

"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST FREEZE!" Zoicites eyes widen as the bubbles hit him and he

froze right where he was standing. Sailor Venus looked above Sailor Mercury and began to stutter.

"S-sailor M-Mercury look out!"

Before Sailor Mercury could move out of the way she was hit with a beam of dark energy making her

fall to the ground. Sailor Venus rushed over to her and noticed she was unconcious. She glared at

Kunzite.

"Damn you to hell Kunzite. " she screamed

Kunzite didn't respond he just stared at her nonchalantly and then rolled his eyes. He lifted his left hand

shot another dark energy blast at Sailor Venus and she fell to the ground. He floated over to her and

smiled evily.

"You first darling " he snapped as he took out his sword and stabbed her to death. He turned his back to his

beautiful love goddess swearing to turn his heart to ice forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sweet-angel: read and review guys D


	2. Chapter 1: So much for my happy ending

-------------------------------------------------30th century-----------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the castle with a smile on my face. Everything was perfect well, it seemed that way

so far. Kunzite wasn't causing any trouble. Usagi and Mamoru had become king and queen of Crystal

Tokyo and Zoicite and Ami had lived happily ever after. Not to sound selfish or anything but where

was my happy ending? Oh yes, my happy ending had a heart of ice. Everyone told me that I was

supposed to do what Zoicite did to Ami-chan, make him feel like the world loves him and all that crap.

HA yeah right, no one could melt Kunzites heart. You could put his heart on in a furnace and it still

wouldn't meltt. He's as heartless as the day we met. At least I think he is. I can't really even remember

the day we met. Which makes my story a bit more complicated, at least Ami got her flashes while she

was with Zoicite I dont even get flashes, I get fantasies which suck. I don't need to fantasize about a

guy I can barely stand at the moment. I take that back life is not perfect. At least its not for me.

-------------------------------------------------------Kunzites lair-----------------------------------------------------

Kunzite floated in mid air trying to decide where to look for the other two shittenou. It had been a year

since Zoicite had "betrayed" him and been purified. He had to find to Jedite and Nephrite before King

Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity did. If they did all hope was lost. Well not really, he could probably

fight the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo alone. It would just be a lot easier with back up. He smiled

evily. Why didn't he just distract the leader of the Senshi while looking for the Shittenou?

Flashback

This was the second ball Minako had grudgingly attended unlike Princess Serenity she hated balls. It

was on earth and it was celebrating the princes 19th birthday. Just because she was the goddess of love

didn't mean she liked going to balls and dreamed of falling in love with princes. Although she did want

to fall in love one day she wanted the guy to be a leader not one of those Prince Charming type of guys.

She looked over at Lord Kunzite. He looked like her type. He wasn't the pretty boy. Ok well maybe he

was but he didn't act like it. He kept his emotions hidden from the world and that was what attracted

her to him. She glanced over at Ami who was surprisingly on the dance floor with Zoicite. Well, if

Zoicite could convince Ami to put a book down for at least five minutes surely Minako could convince

Kunzite to dance for at least five minutes and if she was lucky could get him to smile. Nah, that might

be too much work in one night. She walked near the throne and smiled her most dazzling smile.

"Hello Lord Kunzite!" trying to keep all the perkiness out of her voice. Lord Kunzite didn't seem like a

man of perk. He spared her a glance.

"Your highness."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I told you once before I don't dance."

"I guess no one told you, I don't give up. One dance won't hurt you."

"Princess hasn't anyone ever told you that it is a mans place to ask the woman to dance."

She shrugged, "Oh well. Come on my lord. What are you afraid of? Scared you might actually like

dancing with me?"

"Hardly."

------------------------------End of flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up before anything else could happen and looked around the room. Everything was normal. I

was no longer in a ballroom. Kunzite wasn't anywhere near. I gave a sigh of relief and ran my hand

through my hair. Artemis yawned and looked at me.

"Minako-chan? Is everything ok?"he asked

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah everything is fine. Go back to sleep Artemis"

------------------------------------The next day in the training room------------------------------------------------

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"That was good Sailor Jupiter. Next time make sure you aim at the enemy" I teased

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mars fire ignite!"

"Mercury bubbles blast!"

"Venus love chain encircle!"

The youma robot deactivated. We all cheered and high fived each other.

"Well if Kunzite decided to attack us. I think we'll be ready." I said confidently

"Do you really think he'll atttack us? It's been a year." Sailor Mars said

"Always stay on guard Sailor Mars. You never know what he's got planned" I warned

"Shes got a point." Sailor Mercury said remembering how she had turned against us.

"Alright thats enough for today.. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

**Wow, my little goddess training your little princess' to fight against me and you said you'd always **

**love. Weren't those your exact words?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet-angel: bwahahahahahaha yes, I did again a cliff hanger read and review guys :P and thanks to

lalaine and wildchild for the reviews D

Minako: Next to come The man she tried so hard to avoid er is that name of the chapter...?

Sweet-angel:yes..--;


	3. Chapter 2: Life is so unfair

My eyes narrowed suspiciously and I looked around the room. No one was here but I heard him. Could

it have been my imagination? Yep thats what it was! It must've been that three week old sushi I had for

dinner. Artemis told me I should have thrown it out but I never listen to million year old cat because

hes _old_.

**Whats wrong goddess? Speechless for once?**

"No! I just know you're a figment of my imagination and really bad sushi!"

**Is that so? **

"Yes that is so!"

**You don't have to yell.**

"And how do you expect me to speak to--"

"Minako you're needed in the...who are you talking to?" Artemis asked giving me a crazy look

"Bad sushi."I mumbled

**You think he'll believe that one?**

"Shut up Kunzite."

"What?"

"Nothing, no one Artemis. Who needs me where?"

"The queen, she requests your presence in the throne room." he said once again quirking his eyebrow

at me.

"Thank you Artemis. Tell her I'll be right there."

Artemis walked out of the training room and I glared around the room trying to figure out where

Kunzite would be. Aha the swords! I walked towards. He was nowhere in sight. Gah! Why was I

looking for him?! I didn't want to see him and Serenity was expecting me.

**Yes go to you're queen my goddess. You are her lackey after all.**

I ignored his voice and walked to the throne room

"Minako I think you need to take some time off and relax." Serenity insisted

"I can't do that." I said

"Why not? I really don't think Kunzite is up to anything and even if he is the only thing _you _can do to

heal him is treat him.."

"Like I did in the Silver Millennium and blah blah blah. I know I know you told me this before. Can't

you use the Crystal to heal him like you did Zoicite?"

"I'm afraid the darkness is deep in his soul Minako. Therefore its up to you to save him." Serenity said

"Alright." I said giving in

"Don't worry Minako-chan it should be easy." Ami-chan said

"You really don't remember Kunzite very well do you?" Zoicite said

Ami shook her head, "I remember a strong dislike for him though."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence guys" I said rolling my eyes

"Well I personally think you can do it. You are the Soldier of love after all." Makoto said

enthusiastically . I smiled weakly at her. When I was younger that would always be my motto when my

love life got tough. I could do anything because I was the "soldier of love." Now it just seemed corny

especially going against my ex-betrothed.

"Yeah Minako, wheres the perky girl who always had her glass half full?" They were right?! Where

was she? Oh yeah she got haunted this morning in the training by her ex-betrothed and her cat gave her

look that said she should be sent to the asylum if she didn't stop talking to her imaginary

friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Minako are you alright?" Oh great now Ami's doing it too!

"I'm fine!" I snapped

"I was just asking." She said nervously

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, I just have a lot on my mind."

I flipped through the channels on the tv the next day. I was banned from the training room and

meetings. It wasn't fair! Kunzite could be planning something as I sit here lounging around

eating...what I was eating? I looked down at the two tubs of ice cream. He could be planning some

major attack while I was eating triple fudge chocolate ice cream and some caramel striped ice cream.

Didn't anyone understand the problem here except me?!Hmmm unless i devise my own plan. I could

distract Kunzite from his plan. I was the goddess of love after all. I had my my ways of distracting

guys. I giggled to myself. Yes, this could work. It could work very nicely, as long as I didn't get

distracted myself and I wouldn't. I wasn't the kind of girl who mixed business with pleasure.

Sweet-angel: wo0t end of chapter two I'm on a roll and o0o0o Minako and Kunzite have the same plans will this get them in trouble we'll see... read and review


	4. Chapter 3:Surprise visit

-----------------------------------------Flashback wo0t--------------------------------------------------------------

"God don't you have off button." he snapped at her walking down Moon palace halls. Minako had had

it. She had tried to be nice but she couldn't anymore.

"Don't you have an emotion button or did it break?Oh nevermind you weren't born with one were

you?" She said feeling proud of herself until he turned around his face colder then normal. She might

as well be dead because he was going to kill her slowly and painfully. What in the hell was she thinking

to say something like that?!Before she could apologize he pressed her against the wall and kissed her

roughly and passionately. She felt like couldn't breath but she didn't want to break the kiss.

--------------------------------------------end of flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up gasping for air. That dream felt so real and yet it was just a flashback. I shook my head. It

was time for a shower, a nice cold shower. Once I got out of the shower I dried myself off and got

dressed and brushed my hair. A cold air blew through my room and walked over to the window to close

it but oddly it wasn't open. Hmm that was strange. I shivered again feeling that cold air once more.

**Minako **

I growled, "You again."

**After that ...dream I'd think you'd be happy to hear my voice.**

I blushed and he continued to speak** I'll become visible if you don't transform deal?**

I nodded in agreement and Kunzite appeared before me. I glared at him

"Venus Crystal Po- his hand clasped over my mouth

"Ah ah ah you promised."

"nkldalied"

"Excuse me?" he said unclasping my mouth

"I lied surely you know how to do that? You do it all the time."

"Minako, I've never seen this side of you before -"

"Its quite a turn on? I-I"_I'm supposed to turn this asshole on remember that_ I thought to myself and

forced a seductive smile, "I know."_As long as I don't sleep with him._ He looked at me skeptically probably because yesterday I was bitching at him in the training room . Maybe this wasn't going to

work after all. He gave me the same seductive smile.

"What are you going to do about that my sexy goddess?"

"Do about that?" _uh oh think of something Minako quick!!! _"I can't really do anything because you see

I i have to meet Artemis at the palace" I glanced at the clock" right now!Bye" I grabbed my coat and

rushed out of the house and sighing in relief but knowing it wasn't going to be that easy to get away

from kunzite every time I saw him.

Kunzite growled as she ran out of the house like he was man with a disease. He almost had her. He

smiled to himself. He'd get her next time and once he did he;d make sure she'd stay distracted. Minako

always said her sailor duties came first and relationships came last. _Not this time my goddess. _Kunzite

vanished from her house laughing maniacly.

I had managed to walk around the mall ten times and bought absolutely nothing. It was now about 6

p.m Hmm, maybe Mako-chan and Rei-chan would like to go to a club with me. There was this new

one with American music. I heard it was really cool. It would probably take my mind off of everything.

For a minute my mind wandered back to that weird dream, Kunzite, and that rough yet passionate kiss

and my hand gently touched my lips. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him._I thought to myself

**There are ways to find out my goddess.**

I looked around but saw that Kunzite was nowhere in sight. Yeah I definitely needed to get out and

have some _now!_


	5. Chapter 4:putting the plan together

It was a girls night for single girls night for Makoto, Rei, and I. I was going to force myself to enjoy it.

We walked into the new club called Taboo Love. I had heard the owners were dreamy and I was ready

to check out some guys. Like I said anything to get my mind off Kunzite. I wasn't sure that was going

to happen anytime soon but it was worth a try. I caught a blonde guy staring at Rei.

"Hey Rei...I think that guy is checking you out."

"Whats your point?"She said

"Whats my point? My point is go do something. Come on you'll never get a chance like this again."

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?" She said glaring at me

"I didn't mean it like that um...never mind."

"Yeah exactly. Sometimes Minako-chan I think you and Serenity were born out of the same mold."

"We were not!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as Rei and Mako-chan danced with random guys. I took a sip of my margarita. The night had

been boring for me. Sure, guys had asked me to dance. I mean who wouldn't ask me to dance. It was

such a pain to be as beautiful and talented as me. God, where were all the real challenges at? I didn't

want to dance with all these pretty boys who thought they could sleep with a girl in one night and then

not call her the next day. If I wanted that I would have stayed at the house with Kunzite. Grrrrrrrrrrr I

did again. I thought about Kunzite. This was useless. The only way he was going to stop haunting me

is if he got purified or I killed him and since Serenity forbid me to kill him. I had to distract him so that

he could stop whatever he was up to and then maybe I could make him fall in love with me and get him

to tell me his plans before he even starts his plans. Oh. My. God. Minako Aino that was even better

plan then before! You are a genius! I finished up my margarita and decided to go home. Tomorrow was

going to be a big day.

Flashback

"Tell me you're deepest darkest secret"

"I've never gotten close to anyone"

"Big surprise." I teased

"I'm serious the only other person I've gotten close to was my mother and she died when I was a child.I

stopped trusting everyone after that."

"What about Zoicite?"

"He's different. He isn't a woman."

"Well you can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Yes you can Kunzite. I love you! I always will too."

----------------------------------------------------------EnD-------------------------------------------------------------

I walked through the mall the next day once again. Kunzite hadn't contacted me which was a good

thing because I was going to need props to pull this off. I walked past Victoria secret and stopped for a

second. Maybe I should ...nah not a chance in hell. Ok why not? What could it hurt right? Maybe one

night with him couldn't hurt. It might just break down a chip of ice. I walked inside of Victoria Secret

and saw Ami shyly looking at some of the lingerie and smiled mischievously. I went over to her.

"Hi Ami-chan! Whatcha doin?"

"Minako-chan! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh nothing, just browsing. What about you, picking out something for Zoicite-san?"

Her blush told me I was correct in that assumption, "Well I, you see ...yes." her face turned the a deep

red.

"Well let me see what you got."She pulled out a blue lacy trim baby doll

"Oooh thats cute. Zoicite will love that."

"I hope so. What are you here for? You don't have a boyfriend Minako-chan."

_Thanks for pointing that out._ "Well you should always be prepared. You know what they say, theres

always time like the present."

"No time."

"Of course theres time silly weren't you listening?" I said as I browsed through the lingerie

"No no its no time like the present."

"Oh well I was close enough."I picked out a VS logo halter babydoll and it was yellow. I smiled to

myself. I think this would work perfectly. It would at least turn the man on if he had any feelings left in

him.

-

I layed on my bed reading a manga still getting no word from Kunzite. Jeez what was he expecting me

to do? Beg for him to come back to my house..ha yeah right. Maybe Serenity was right. Nothing had

happened and when Kunzite had come to visit me he didn't seem threatening. I sighed and walked to

the kitchen to grab a snack.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you got all dressed up for me."

I dropped my bowl of ice cream and turned around. There was Kunzite sitting on the couch looking

smug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet-angel: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys rock... and I'm glad everyone is enjoying

the story. I'm trying my hardest to work in a lemon I'll get it out eventually


	6. Chapter 5:You don't know me

Authors note: Thanks so much for all the reviews on both my stories! I was starting to get discouraged

especially since I'm starting to get writers block! Damn it. I'll get over it. Thanks to my loyal fans. D

Anyways heres the next chapter. Also if you have any suggestions feel free to give them.

--------------------------------------------------X--------------- 3----------------X---------------------------------

"Don't you knock?" I wasn't getting this seduction thing right but I don't think he minded though

because he kept that smug look on his face and got up off the couch as I was cleaning up.

"And ruin the surprise?"I rolled my eyes

"Fuck you Kunzite."

"What position?" I stared at him in shock while picking up the piece of glass(the bowl was glass) and

cut myself. I started to bleed, it looked like Kunzite had succeeded in distracting me and he hadn't even

done anything sexual unless you count the innuendo.I stood up and started towards the bathroom but he

stopped me.

"What are you.." he started to suck it..my finger I mean.A small moan escaped from my mouth. This

was not supposed to be happening. I was not supposed to be the seduced. It was supposed to be the

other way around. Besides all he was doing was sucking my damn finger and already I was getting

affected. He glanced up at me momentarily and stopped.

"Better?"

"Wha?"

He smirked "Does it feel better?"

"Oh yeah, um thanks."

He nodded

"Expecting someone?"he asked

"What are you talking about?" I inquired forgetting that I was wearing the yellow lingerie. He

motioned to my clothing and I blushed slightly.

"Yes, my prince charming." _gag_

"Oh and here I thought that sort of thing didn't interest you."

"Well shows what you know about me."

He tilted my head up so that I had to look up at him. "I know more about you then you realize Princess

Minako."

"Like what?" I growled

"From what pushes your buttons to what makes you wet."

My eyes widened "Liar."

"Am I?" he asked letting go of my chin

"Yes you are."

"Shall I prove it then?"

"Yeah, I want you to prove it." _Minako shut up shut shut upppppp!!!_


	7. Chapter 6: Minako winner Shittenou loser

Warning: Lemon is here!! Wo0t!

"Well I'm waiting" I said impatiently

His hand ran down my shoulder pushing my lingerie off my body then whispered in my ear "Do you remember how you liked it?"

"Slow and romantic" I said remembering how me and Ace did it

"At first thats how you wanted it but then because we always battled for control you wanted it _rough." _he pushed me against the wall nibbling on my neck roughly. I wanted to deny how much this was turning me on but it was turning me on. I gasped as he licked a sensitive spot on my ear.

"Who always got control?" I asked

"I did."he said

"That's going to change." I said pushing him back on the couch pulling his pants down, no boxers huh? Well that made life easier. I licked his dick slowly and started to suck. Thinking about what I was doing and stopped. Hey! He was still in control!!! He laughed darkly.

"Don't stop bitch." He pushed his dick further into my mouth. I continued to suck harder and faster.

"Mmm Minako yeah" My hands automatically started to massage his balls. He groaned in pleasure.

"God Minako don't stop please." Whoa whoa whoa was he begging me? I stopped sucking and massaging then smiled mischievously at him.

"I said _don't stop_."

"You're point. You know what? I'm tired." I yawned and grabbed my clothes and walked to my bedroom. "Night Kunzite." Who has control now?! Even though I was horny and was probably going to need to masturbate or something. It was so worth it though. The look on Kunzites face was priceless. Maybe next time I'd fuck him, this time he needed to see who was in control.

HE WAS IN CONTROL DAMNIT!!!!!She was supposed to give him head then beg for him to fuck her

senseless that was the way it had been in the Silver Millennium and that was the way it should have

been now. He broke her then and could very well break her now. He had gotten weak thats what it was.

He let her take over for that one second just to see what it felt like and got nothing out of it. Kunzite

sighed, tomorrow was another night. He'd have her if it was the last thing he'd do. He'd make sure that

all she could do was think of him.

Flashback

---------during the last battle on the Moon------

"What do you know about Darkness?"Kunzite sneered

"I know a lot about darkness. My father was brain washed just like you Kunzite." Minako said softly

"Oh I see so what you think you can save your **one true love** and all will be ok." He laughed evily

"If life were that perfect but you know I don't think like that. Please ignore Metallias voice and come

back to me." She cried

"Or what?"

"or I'll have to kill you."

"Maybe it will be the other way around **goddess."** he said darkly

-----------------------------------------

ok so the lemon was a citrus but the lemon will come in time.. If you notice Kunzite and Minakos relationship wasn't an easy one on the Silver Millennium and they didn't just jump get together right away so I cant have them falling in love right away unlike Zoicite and Ami who did just that in the Silver Millenium. p


	8. Chapter 7: The battle of control returns

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews my wonder reviewers!Now here is the real lemon Hope you guys enjoy it.! Read and review D

I groaned in my sleep. I was feeling aroused but I wasn't sure why. I rustled around it almost felt like I

was having one of those erotic dreams but I didn't the last dream I had was that I was threatening to kill

Kunzite if he didn't stop listening to Metallia. I moaned louder and I heard Kunzite's chuckle.

"You don't want to wake up?"

My eyes snapped open and I screamed. Kunzite covered his ears. I noticed he wasn't wearing any

clothes. "What are you trying to do rape me?!"

"Rape you? Minako, don't be an idiot. Why would I have sex with you when you're sleep thats no fun."

"Oh stupid me." I said sarcastically

"I agree."

I looked at my clock. It was 2 in the morning. I groaned, I wasn't sleepy anymore. I glared at Kunzite.

Was he trying to make my life a living hell?! He stared at my radio in pure confusion not caring that he

had woken me up in the middle of night.

"Is there a reason you woke me up this early or were you just bored?"

"I want revenge" he said setting the radio down

"Look we'll fight tomorrow. Right now I need sleep."

"Now." He pushed me on the bed and handcuffed me.

"Its my turn to have a little fun."

_oh he wants revenge for earlier heh maybe I shouldn't have been such a shrewd._

He kissed down my body and started massaging my breasts. I began to moan, hating how my body

betrayed me. His hand began to rub my pussy and I jerked upwards. He smirked at me and inserted

another finger.

"Shall I add another one?"

I didn't respond.

"I asked you a question Minako."

I unconsciously nodded, I no longer had any control over my own body. He added another finger

rubbing hard and rough, enjoying my moans of pleasure and pain.

"Now beg me to fuck you."

That brought me back to reality. He wanted me to beg? Hell to the no.

"You're kidding right? I don't beg men to have sex with me. They beg me to have sex with them."

"We're playing a different game Minako and you know who's winning right? I am, because I have full

control whether you like it or not. Now _beg._" Right when he said beg he pushed his finger deeper

inside of my clit. Noooo, I couldn't give into him. I just couldn't. Deep inside I had this yearning to

prove something. I'm not sure what yet but if I gave in now I felt like that would be giving up. The

problem was I wanted him _now. _I shook my head telling myself it would have to wait but I guess

Kunzite thought I was telling him no so it worked out.

"I guess you'll need to be punished then."Punished? I felt his hand smack my ass. I squeezed my eyes

shut. He'd give up once he realized I wasn't going to give in, hopefully. He towards me and whispered,

"Face it you've lost Minako." as he rubbed my pussy once more feeling how wet I was. Damn my

aroused body!

"Then why don't you just fuck me now? I'm handcuffed anyways. Its not like I could stop you."

"Like I said earlier that would be no run." He nibbled on my breast and then licked them.

"Mm Kunzite." I gasped _shit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud! Bad Minako bad!_

He smirked "Beg for me Minako and I might fuck you... of course I could leave you here handcuffed to

this bed."

"You wouldn't!"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" My eyes wandered down to his hardened dick and I smirked. His

eyes narrowed. Yes, this was all about control. Who would give in? It wasn't going to me. Well, at least

I hope it wasn't. I was the one handcuffed after all. He ignored my silent answer and moved his head

downwards his tongue began to torture my pussy. My eyes rolled in the back of my head in pleasure.

This was not easy. I wanted him badly, but I wasn't about to beg!!! His long tongue continued to slide slowly against my pussy. He glanced upwards noticing that I enjoyed his every movement and smirked.

He stopped licking me and whispered in my ear "Two words Minako thats all it takes."

"Beg me." I said smiling sweetly. Did he mean those two words? I guess not by the angry look his face.

His finger went up my ass and started to finger fuck me.Suddenly I screamed something that should

have stayed stuck in my head because Kunzite stopped all movement and smiled smugly then slapped

my gently

"What was that?"

I shook my head denying that I had just yelled at the top of my lungs for him to fuck me.

"Come Minako, do you really want to deprive yourself the ecstasy I could give you?" he said sliding

one finger into my ass and another into my pussy. I moaned and shook my head. _Minako you baka stop _

_listening to him!_

"Then say it." he said as he rubbed them both

"Fuck me." I mumbled stubbornly

"Hmm?" He said rubbing harder

"Oh god Kunzite please stop torturing me!"

"and do what?"

"Fuck me!!!"

He smiled triumphantly taking his fingers out of my ass and pussy then pushed me on the bed. Kunzite

slid his dick inside me and started to fuck me hard. We both groaned in pleasure. He rammed his dick

deeper inside of me grabbing my ass and squeezing it. I felt his balls slap against my ass. He kissed me

roughly sliding his tongue inside my mouth. He had full control, if I wasn't so horny at the moment I'd

care. He went inside me deeper and deeper.

"Oh god Kunzite I'm almost..."

"Fuck Minako I'm..."

We both came together and collapsed on the bed.

Kunzite ran a finger down Minakos cheek as she slept. She was absolutely beautiful and had a lot of

spirit. He smirked it would be hard to break her but fun then she could be his...wait a minute his?! No

thats not what this is about. He's supposed to distract Minako so that she isn't able to concentrate on her

duties not fall in love in the process. He stopped feeling love a long time ago and would never feel it

again. He returned to his lair to think about his next plan.

Last night was a dream last night was a dream last night was dream. How do I explain myself naked? I

was masturbating? The white glove on my dresser? You know what I'm not Ami!!! I can't every

fucking detail!!!! Ok, I'll admit it. I had given in and had sex with Kunzite. I enjoyed having sex with

Kunzite. In fact, I wanted to fuck him again. Damn it...this wasn't good, not good at all. I need a

boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 8:Taking a break

Authors note: Thanks so much to all my reviewers. I am going to be starting another story as well. Possibly Ami/Zoicite I'm not sure yet. I'm having major writers block on this one and maybe if I write another one it will help me get some ideas for this story. If you guys have any suggestions or anything please feel free to email me and tell me. Anyways heres the next chapter.

I walked into the palace. My vacation was over. Serenity hadn't declared it but I had. I needed to train

or something just to get that night with Kunzite off my brain. Right now all I could think about was his

tongue touching me in all the right...oh my god STOP It MINAKO!!! He only fucked you because it

was like a silly competition to him. It's not like it meant anything to him, not that it did to you either.

_Sure it didn't Minako you keep telling yourself that._

The fact that he was gone this morning was a relief. I didn't have to worry about him asking to do it

again or wondering if he'll see me again tonight or any of those silly relationship flaws. (That I so

desperately wanted but denied that I did want because then I'd break down and cry) Besides, its not

like he'd do any of that stuff anyways. This was Kunzite the cold hearted Shittenou of the Dark

Kingdom former cold hearted Shittenou of Earth. I wonder what made me fall for him in the first place?

I must have been very different back then. Well like they say, "The best time is the present!" I hope that

was right. Ami wasn't here to correct me but it sounded pretty good. I shrugged it off and walked to the

training room. The other senshi were boxing, ahhhhhh my loyal Sailor Soldiers. At least I knew that if I

were gone a few days they wouldn't take a few days to fool around.

"Hey guys!" I said pulling out my wand to transform

"Hey Minako, I thought you were on vacation."

"I came back early."

The girls raised their eyebrows and I sighed. "Fine so I'm avoiding someone and the palace is the only

place he wont come ."

"He _you're_ avoiding a _he_? Ok spill girl! You never avoid a guy." Mako-chan said sitting down on a

bench. Ugh, me and my big mouth. How exactly do I explain that I fucked Kunzite last night? How do

I explain what i was feeling right now? The only person who could understand would probably be Ami.

"Well theres this guy whos..." I guess you could call it.. "stalking me, yeah thats it."

"Have you called the police?"

_No because I actually like him stalking me._

"Yeah." I lied

"Got a restraining order?" Rei-chan asked

"Of course." Its called venus love chain encircle.

"Then why does he keep stalking you?" Ami asked

"Oh Minako you didn't lead him on did you?" Mako-chan asked

"A whore couldn't lead this guy on." I mumbled

"Huh?"

"Nothing and no I didn't. Hey instead of talking about my stalker lets train!"

"Alright..."

"Venus Crystal Po-"

"Is he hot?"Mako-chan asked

"What?"

"The stalker guy, I mean if you aren't interested maybe him and I will have a connection. Huh huh

huh?" She nudged me and wink. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really think he's your type Mako-chan."

"How do you know?"

"He's not the kind of guy who's into girls who drools all over him."

"What guy isn't into that kind of thing?"

"THIS GUY! I mean he wants a girl whos a challenge."

"Like Zoicite?" Ami inquired

"No he's way different from Zoicite. Zoicite is romantic. This guy is cold, impassive, and"

"Sounds familiar." Rei said suspiciously

"Yeah, this guy wouldn't happen to be a certain greenish silver haired shittenou would he?" Makoto

asked smiling widely

"What?! No way, I mean why would Kunzite be stalking me. Thats why thats insane."

"Kind of like it was insane for me to have a rendezvous with Zoicite and become evil?" Ami asked

raising her eyebrow

"Hey! That was different. At least he was trying to bring you to the darkness so he could be with you

for eternity. I don't even know what Kunzite wants with me!!" I said furiously

"I thought it was insane for him to even be stalking you." Rei teased

"Ok so he isn't stalking me or he is. You know what I'm not sure what he's doing. The only thing I am

sure of is that he's playing mind games with me and its pissing me off!"

"a bit more detail please." Makoto requested

"You don't want more details trust me." I said kicking a Kunzite dummy with my V kick

"Minako, don't tell me you actually ..."Rei trailed off

"Ok I won't. Venus love chain encircle!!!" The head of the dummy came off. HA take that Kunzite

I came here to get my mind off of Kunzite and having the girls ask me question after question about

him didn't help me stop thinking about him. It just made me think about him more. The way his hands

ran through my hair as he rammed his ...

"MINAKO!!". Ami smiled knowingly

"Huh? Venus Heart Vibration!!!"

"How long have you and Kunzite been..." Ami blushed

"Playing hide the sword?"

"Um er yes."

"Since last night. Hey, whered everyone go?"

"To get some lunch. I'm getting ready to leave as well. Zoicites expecting me back soon. Would you

like to join us?" she asked politely

"And be the third wheel? No way! Go ahead, have fun."


	10. Chapter 9:Trying to melt the ice

I sat in my living room trying to figure out how to beat Kunzite at his own control game. It came to me,

perhaps I could beat him without beating him; literally. I could romance him. It was possible right? I

mean there had to be a way. If I could do it in the Silver Millennium. I'm sure I could do it now in the

30th century. He couldn't be a total beast. At least I hope he wasn't. I jumped up and started to get to

work. Maybe I should have Makoto cook some dinner for me. Nah, I'm sure I could do it! I mean how

hard could it be.

3 hours later

There, done and now to taste the curry. I leaned down to taste my master piece and ...oh my god. If I

feed this to Kunzite I might poison him. Shit! I'm in so much trouble. I looked up at the clock. It was

now 8 p.m and that was the time he normally pulled his "surprise" visits. I was screwed. I poured the

poisonous curry down the sink and called up a takeout restaurant. Yes, when all else fails call for take

out! It was going to cost me an arm and a leg but oh well. Jeez I miss the 20th century when everything

was cheap. I placed a table cloth over my table and started to light candle. Kunzite appeared behind me

and squeezed my breast. I held back a moan._ Control Minako control._ I turned around and smiled

pushing Kunzite back.

"Hello Kunzite."

"Minako, what do we have here?"

"I thought we'd do something different tonight."

"Sex on the table while I stick candles up your..."

"What... NO!" I said quickly interrupting him then continued, "I thought we'd have a nice romantic

evening together."

"Why?" he said raising his eyebrow

Ding dong!

"Hold that thought." I rushed to the door and took the food from the delivery guy then paid him.

"Dinner is served." I said bring the food to the table

"Minako, you still have people cooking your own food? I'm impressed. I would have thought you had

become one of those 20th century kind of girls."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You're in no way independent."

"I am too!"

"That was a compliment dear goddess."

"Pfft didn't sound like it."

"So explain this romantic thing to me." I think he was serious. I stared at him in shock. He didn't look

like he joking. Kunzite didn't know how to be romantic!!!!! What in the hell was I thinking during the

Silver Millennium.

"Well for one...no sex."

"Thats it, I'm leaving." He said starting to materialize

"Wait!" I said grabbing his arm . He quirked his eyebrow at me and I continued"We could try it you

know? I mean if we were together during the Silver Millennium then..why not start what we finished?"

"Huh?"

"Just go with me here!"

"But I didn't even understand you."

"Look the point is..we must have had some chemistry back then so why don't we have any now?!"

"Because you're a baka. The only appealing thing about you ..." His eyes wandered towards my chest

and I slapped him

"Yeah well theres nothing appealing about you. I must have been insane during the Silver

Millennium!"

"Thats not what you were screaming last night." He gave a lecherous smile

"Yeah well I was insane last night as well.Maybe you should leave." I said haughtily

Kunzite was silent for a moment then replied, "Giving up so easily Minako?" and as he materialized I could hear him continue "**Thats too bad. I was starting to have fun. It was almost like old times."** I

gasped and turned around but he was gone. Maybe Ace Kaitou was right. My love life would forever

and always be hopeless.


	11. Chapter 10: angst sucks

Flashback

"She has betrayed you lord Kunzite" wicked voice said trying so desperately to lure the first Shittenou

to the dark side. So far Metallia was having no success. She thought this would do it though. Kunzite

looked unsure. Minako said she could be trusted and that she would always love him. Why would she

betray him?

"No." he said sternly

"You don't believe me?" metallia said "Would you like to take a look for yourself?" She then showed

him a fake image of Minako in bed with Lord Ace. He growled in anger. It had to be a lie. Minako

would never to something like that to him!

"No!" he growled

"Is that not enough proof for you?" Mettalia then let him hear the fake voices.

"_Can you believe Kunzite actually thought I was madly in love with him?! What a baka!" the fake _

_minako giggled_

"_Indeed. Kiss me my goddess." They embraced and kissed each other passionately._

Kunzites eyes narrowed in angered. He had let her in and trusted her and this is how she repayed him.

"I want revenge." Kunzite said his voice dripping with hatred

"And you'll get it as long as you listen to everything I say." Metallia said.

------------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes snapped open at the horrible flashback. Thats why Kunzite disliked me so much. He thought I

had betrayed him a million years ago. Had I betrayed him? No, I hadn't. Something inside me told me

that I would never hurt him. That was Mettalias magic. I felt so bad because of all that stuff I had said

to him about being insane to fall in love with him. It was time to be real with myself. I was in love with

Kunzite. I'm not sure when it happened but it happened. Maybe it was the left over love that I had for

him long ago that was still there I don't know. I just know it was there. I remember from my flashback

the angry look on his face when Metallia told him I had betrayed him. He must love me or at least did

love me once. I sighed in frustration. I would figure out a way to get him back. We were destined for

one another just like Zoicite and Ami.

Kunzite watched her from Metallias crystal orb. He remembered her words clearly. When she had said

that he wanted to throttle her. No, he wanted to burn her to a crisp. Something had stopped him. When

they had fought in her house things were almost like they had been in the moon palace. Throw in some

giggling Senshi and snickering shittenou then it would have been perfect. Perfect, he despised that

word. He and Minako were _perfect _together then looked what happened to them. He walked away from

the ball and decided now would be a good time to think of where the other shittenou could be "hiding".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry its so short but hey we're getting to the end wo0t!!! tell me what you think so far.


	12. Chapter 11: Having a moment rocks!

Authors note: Thanks so much to all my reviews from filmmaker cuz seriously I'd have given up on

this story if you hadn't kept reviewing. Now on with the story...

Kunzite walked into the quaint karaoke bar. He looked around, yes he could sense his fellow shittenou.

Which one, he wasn't sure yet. This was good for him, something to get his mind off of...that _girl_. Her

and her ridiculous thoughts of love. He shook his head trying to erase her from his brain. He was

getting distracted. He smirked, there he was, Jedite. He seemed to be talking to an associate. He

laughed evilly while disappearing. Jedite would be having a visit very soon.

That night Rei and I walked into the new Karaoke bar. It was called Tabu. We had both had interest in

singing and this was the perfect place to try out our vocal chords. I noticed Rei eyes were lingering on a

certain blonde guy. It was the same guy who was checking her out at the club the other night.

"Rei you ok?"

"I um I think thats Jedite."

"What are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Go talk to him."

"Pfft and end up love sick like you and Ami-chan. No way!"

"Well you better think of something to at least say to him, because hes coming over here."

"Hello." Jedite said

"Hi." I said

"Hey."Rei said

"Welcome to Tabu Karaoke Bar. You girls look new here and since I'm the owner, I like to welcome

new customers. Please feel free to buy as many drinks and get up on stage and sing." Jedite smiled

'Thanks" We both said in unison

Kunzite watched Jedite from across the room. Tonight would be the night he would at least have one of

the shittenou on his side. He watched as Jedite talked with the his black haired woman and Minako.

Kunzite would have to make sure they didn't see him. He watched Minako for a minute or two his eyes

roaming over her legs, going upwards to her hips, then her breasts to her beautiful face and long golden

hair. He closed his eyes. She couldn't be here right now. She was distracting him. It was hard enough

that he got distracted when she wasn't here but it was even worse when she was near him. She must

have felt his eyes on her because she turned and stared straight at him.

What was Kunzite doing here? This was not good. He was up to something and I could feel it. I know I

said that before and it wasn't true. This was different though. How was it possible he was in the same

destination as Jedite and not be up to something? I told Rei I'd be back and walked toward the area that

I saw him in. I looked around and realized he must have disappeared when he noticed that I was

looking at him. I walked further into the hallway and sighed. Maybe it was my imagination. I felt

someone touch my shoulder and immediately I did a Sailor V kick. Kunzite dodged the attack and

grabbed my leg.

"Next time you do something like that I'll just cut it off." he said coldly

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I should ask the same of you?"

"Its perfectly natural for _me_ to go out and have fun. Whats your excuse?"

"Why Minako, are you trying to insult me?"

"Yes did it work?"

"No, but if you keep trying you might get killed."

"Pfft I'm your enemy. You'll try to kill me either way."

"Hm, why do you constantly challenge me Minako?"

"Huh? I don't know. It doesn't feel right if I don't. It just feels weird if I act ya know um whats the

word?"

"Docile?"

"Whats that mean?"

"Submissive."

"Oh well, then yeah I guess thats it then."

He smiled to himself, "You never were."

"Never were what?"

"Docile."

"Oh."

"It was rather fun actually. Submissive women bored me."

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. I didn't really know what to say. Did we just

have a moment?! Was he just reminiscing with me?! It was kind of romantic. He cleared his throat as if

he was bringing himself back to reality. I looked up at him.

"Oh, you never answered my question." I said

"What I'm doing here is none of your concern Minako."

"It is if you are planning to endanger anyone here."

He rolled his eyes,"Oh yes because your Sailor duty comes first."

"Yes! It does come first and always will!"

He pushed me against the wall, "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?!"

"BEING YOU!" He kissed me passionately...


	13. Chapter 12: There is no taming the beast

He pulled away and just stared at me with a blank stare. What just happened? All I did was bitch at him

like I always do? Of course whenever I ...hold it!!!!!!!!!!! You mean he actually likes it when I yell at

him?! When I fight against him? Are you fucking kidding me?! Is that all I had to do all this damn time

was do the opposite of what he told me?! He turned his back to me.

"You should go now."

"Kunzite..."

"We'll talk about this later."

"But.."

"I said we'll talk about this later!" he snapped

"I'm not leaving."

"Its your choice. I wont be responsible for my actions."

"Neither will I" I said just as coldly

He leaned down and kissed me roughly as if he were punishing me pulled away his eyes dark with

anger then bent down and kissed me one more time more passionate then before. I felt like I could just

die in Kunzites kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer but he jerked away as if I

had a disease. I once more thought about that last flashback I had.

"Leave, now." He said angrily

"But..." I needed so desperately to tell him everything he believed while in the Dark Kingdom was a

lie. This time instead of kissing me he grabbed my throat. I could feel the air leaving my lungs.Tears

ran down my cheeks. Was this how I was supposed to die in this century by Kunzite?

"Mars fire ignite!" Kunzite dropped me to the floor and glared at Sailor Mars.

"I'll be back count on it." He disappeared

"Are you ok Minako-chan?" Rei asked me

I nodded and thought to myself there was more to Kunzite then meets pupil or something like that and I

was going to figure it out. It was my duty as Sailor Venus goddess of Love. It would have to be done.

I walked into my house and there he was going through my video tapes. I stood there shocked. When

Kunzite said we'd talk later I didn't really take him serious. I cleared my throat and he turned and

looked at me. He didn't smile, walk towards me, and kiss me like normal guys do when they are madly

truly deeply in love with you. He just stood there like a stump. He didn't even look _happy_ to see me.

"Those kisses I gave you earlier, were a mistake." he stated

Oh I see. He was in denial. Thats the first stage of love. You know that song you sing in elementry

school? Usagi and Mamoru sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-ing? First comes love then comes marriage then

comes a baby in a baby carriage...well it should go first comes denial then comes love then comes

um...marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage. I think they shortened it though because it was

waaaaaaaay too long. Anyways, my jaw dropped he was kidding me all three of those kisses were a

mistake?! Wait a minute, I get it now. He wasn't trying to convince me. He was trying to convince

himself that was a mistake. I laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Is something funny Minako?"

"Yes, you."

"Me?"

"Mhm. Its just funny how you try to convince yourself how you don't love me when you and I both

know that you do still love me."

"I know no such thing. Thats ridiculous! Why would I love a blonde baka such as yourself?!" My heart

broke as he said that but I stood my ground. He would admit he loved me.

"Uh huh. Right. Then you might as well say that when we had sex that was a mistake too."

He hestitated for moment, "Fine that was mistake too."

GRRRRRRR "FINE!" I yelled like a five year old. He resisted from pulling close to him as I turned my

back to him. I was not going to cry, not in front of him. Tears began to spill down my cheeks against

my own will.

"Just go away." I whispered harshly

"Minako I didn't mean..."

"Yes you did." I said and then turned to him and continued to speak "This is what you wanted wasn't it,

to make me fall for you and then hurt me? Well congratulations Kunzite you've won. DO YOU WANT

A FUCKING METAL?!" I ended up screaming while sobbing at the same time. I felt his arms wrapped

around me. I tried to push him away but with no success. He was stronger then I. I sobbed on his chest.

Jeez, I felt like I did when Ace broke up with me except worse. This hurt even more because I might

have had a chance with Kunzite. I eventually fell asleep in his arms after sobbing for hours. He carried

me to my bed and tucked me in.

**I'm sorry Minako. I wish things could be different between you and I. If only you hadn't...**

He tried to suppress his anger. Yes, she was right. He did love her. Many times a day he would lie to

himself and say he had stopped loving her the day he stabbed her. That was a lie. The day he killed her

was the day he killed all emotions in his body especially love. When Metallia had told him and showed

him that Minako had betrayed him he had told himself he would never trust another being again unless

they were from the Dark Kingdom. Yes, he loved her but she would never know.

The end.

----

Sweet.angel: lmao I'm so mean but I'm serious that is the end. Errr...I think I put this is the wrong

category..what do you guys think?

Senshi: YA THINK?!

Kunzite: You baka...

sweet-angel: Seriously though this chapter almost made me cry... ( I feel bad now...


End file.
